


Don't You Know That You're Toxic?

by literally_no_idea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_no_idea/pseuds/literally_no_idea
Summary: Peter had better plans for today than getting kidnapped.





	Don't You Know That You're Toxic?

**Author's Note:**

> title from Britney Spears' Toxic.
> 
> idea is from [ this post](https://the-faultofdaedalus.tumblr.com/post/184093459329/listen-all-the-spider-people-could-be-venomous) by the-faultofdaedalus
> 
> Enjoy!!

Peter had better plans for today than getting kidnapped.

 

Which, okay, who doesn’t? It’s not like getting kidnapped is a preferred option, but still. Peter wanted a hot dog from that one stand down the street that he really likes, with the awesome all-beef hot dogs where the woman gives him half off if he can say a sentence in decent Arabic.

 

Sure, Peter’s only managed it once (Aisha had actually ended up trying to muffle her laughter in her hijab the first time Peter tried to say something), but it’s still worth a shot, and Peter knows she doesn’t get as much business as she deserves, so he likes getting things from her stand.

 

But Peter had wanted to just get a hot dog and go home, because he’s had a bad day at school, Flash was particularly vicious today and he couldn’t even do anything about it because he still has to protect his identity, so he’d had to just sit and listen while Flash and his friends insulted him and shoved him around, and all he wants now is to eat and watch cat videos on Youtube.

 

So when Peter’s halfway to Aisha’s hot dog stand and he gets abruptly yanked into an alley, an arm across his throat and a hand covering his mouth, he’s really just not in the mood. He struggles against the person’s grip, trying to get away without revealing too much about his powers, because he doesn’t know whether this person knows who he is or not.

 

“Jesus, you’ve got a lot of fight for some scrawny teenage punk,” the guy grumbles.

 

Okay, so they don’t know his identity, that’s good. Still, Peter doesn’t feel like being kidnapped today. He resorts to biting down on the man’s hand, and they drop their hand away, tightening the arm around his neck until Peter can’t really breathe properly anymore, and his weak attempts at fighting back are no longer just for show, he really can’t fight back any better than he’s doing.

 

His vision is starting to fade on the edges when the person holding him curses, loosening their grip, and Peter gasps in as much air as he can, struggling harder as the person’s grip loosens further, and then he’s stumbling away, choking in air and turning to look at what happened to his attacker.

 

The guy is… well, there’s no other way to put it, he’s turning red and purple, the color spreading across his skin from where Peter had bitten his hand, and what the fuck? Peter panics, because he is definitely, definitely not prepared to deal with someone dying because of him, so he calls Tony directly, because he has no idea what he’s supposed to do with this.

 

“Peter? Is everything okay?” Tony’s voice asks, and Peter shakes his head, before realizing he’s on a phone call.

 

“No, Mr. Stark, I don’t know what happened, this guy grabbed me and now he’s turning red and purple and I think he’s going to die, I don’t know what I did, I didn’t mean to kill him,” he rambles, and there’s a startled noise on the other side of the line.

 

“Okay, deep breaths, kid. I’m on my way. Stay there, I’ll be to you soon.”

 

The line goes dead, and Peter puts the phone back in his pocket, taking shaky breaths as he paces in the alley, waiting for Tony to arrive.

 

Tony shows up five minutes later, landing the suit and stepping out of it to check the man’s pulse.

 

“It’s okay, Peter, he’s alive. I’m going to have the suit fly him to the tower, okay? You and I will walk there together, and FRIDAY can scan him and figure out what we’re looking at. Fri, you got that?”

 

“Yes Boss,” Friday answers from the suit, scooping the unconscious man into the suit and flying off again.

 

Tony reaches out to put a hand on Peter’s shoulder, but he ducks away.

 

“Don’t! I don’t know what I did to that guy, I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Tony looks concerned, but he nods. “Okay. Just walk with me then, let’s go.”

 

They walk back to the tower together, Tony rambling about nothing in particular, just trying to fill the silence because he’s uncomfortable and worried and he doesn’t know what to do. When they reach the tower, FRIDAY updates them as they step into the elevator.

 

“Mr. Shiring appears to be experiencing the effects of a venomous bite. I have analyzed the venom, and have already prepared the formula for an antidote,” FRIDAY says, and Peter frowns.

 

“Venom? But I… I don't understand, I just bit him, I-- Holy shit.”

 

Tony turns to look at him, eyes wide. “Peter. You’re venomous?”

 

“I guess? I didn’t even know!”

 

Tony can’t help it, he laughs. “Oh my god. You’re venomous. That’s… that’s actually hilarious. Wait, FRIDAY, does the venom match any of the chemical compositions of known spiders?”

 

“The venom appears to match the chemical composition of Loxosceles reclusa, the brown recluse,” FRIDAY says, and Tony laughs again as they step out of the elevator and head to the med bay.

 

“Tony, it’s not funny,” Peter says, and he sounds really stressed, so Tony stops.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry. It’s just, that’s really, really amazing. I mean, Natasha is literally called the Black Widow, but she’s not  _ venomous _ . Besides, I’m pretty sure this guy will be fine, right FRIDAY?”

 

“Correct, Boss. As long as the antidote is administered in the next ten minutes, Mr. Shiring should make a full recovery.”

 

“See? Besides, that’s good to know. If something ever happens to you, you’ll have another line of defense, clearly. Look, I’ll give this guy the antidote, and we’ll go do something fun. You were headed for Aisha’s hot dog stand, right? We can get hot dogs, and ice cream or something, I don’t know.”

 

Peter nods slowly. “Yeah. Yeah, okay. Can we go to the shelter, too? I want to pet cats.”

 

Tony grins. “You got it, kid. Now, are you gonna help me make this antidote, or what? I’m an engineer, not a chemist.”

 

“Yeah, I can do that.”

 

“Awesome. FRIDAY, pull up the formula?”


End file.
